


離れないよ

by linjiangzhicheng



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linjiangzhicheng/pseuds/linjiangzhicheng
Relationships: 莲生
Kudos: 13





	離れないよ

川尻莲出道后就开始戒甜食了。 

自从成为偶像，被迫身材管理就是第一步，他虽然善于自我约束，但是按耐不住总会有一点期望的心思，像是猫爪子轻挠似的然后踩在云端。 

作为甜食爱好者，却几个月没尝过心心念念的巧克力，实乃痛不欲生一件憾事。 

他是在进去大平祥生的房间时闻到红酒巧克力的味道的，如汲水之鱼，他整个人变得亢奋起来。 

但是打开门后的川尻莲只愣怔了一秒，下一瞬间，爆炸的信息一下全涌入脑中。 

比如此时空中充溢着的味道明显是信息素，比如像红酒巧克力一样苦涩又甜馨的味道是属于祥生的，比如原来那人的性别并不是他一直认为的beta，比如——祥生好像发情了。 

少年脱力地靠着墙坐在地上，整个人仿佛从水里捞出来一样汗涔涔的，刘海也湿透了，他仰起修长的脖颈，流淌着泪水，脸上被情欲蒸腾着，此刻空气也变得焦灼起来。 

好热。 

他伸手胡乱地扯开领口， 想被冷淡的空气抚摸。 

“祥生，你——” 

少年仰起头，眼神里漾起春水，后知后觉地朝他睨了一眼。 

拂面而来的是雪莲的清香，莲君的信息素虽然足够温柔，但是隶属于Alpha仍然带有侵略感和压迫感，像暗潮涌动的海水，看似温和却从不显露端倪。 

想、要。 

大平祥生忽的侧身倒地，痛苦地蜷缩成一团，体内是想要臣服于Alpha和想要被莲君触碰的欲望，还有被喜欢的人看到丑相后的难堪，积压的情感爆发出来，酸涩得像是未熟透的柑橘。 

“别、别看……”他小声抽噎着，用胳膊挡住沾满泪水的脸。 

“有抑制剂吗？”川尻莲赶忙跑过来蹲下，一边抚摸着他的后背一边问道。 

大平祥生软软地摇了摇头。 

“没事的，祥生。”他轻柔地抚慰着，像是微风，“我送你去医务室。” 

他扶起大平祥生，少年顺势软绵绵地抱住自己的腰，川尻莲感受到他火烧滚烫的体温，忍住Omega勾人的信息素，抱紧了。 

低头时却看到一抹白皙脖颈。 

因为情热而沾了一层薄汗，晕染上红润的颜色，堪比熟透而汁水丰沛的嫩果。凸起的腺体，散发着令人心猿意马的信息素，仿佛尝起来也会是甜腻的味道。 

会是巧克力的味道吗？ 

鬼迷心窍地，川尻莲低头吻了上去。 

腺体感受到温热柔软的触感，怀里的少年骤然像受惊的小动物似的轻微地颤抖了一下。 

川尻莲睁大了眼突然起身，才反应过来自己刚才做了什么出格的行为，无地自容地红了耳根。Omega在发情期被Alpha亲吻腺体什么的，好吧，比耍流氓还要无耻…… 

大平祥生慢慢抬起头，弯翘的睫毛上还挂着水珠，暗含期许的眼神看着他。撒娇地拉住他卫衣的袖口，然后双臂紧紧搂住莲君的腰身，将整个白皙脖颈暴露在他的眼底，无声的邀请似的，像是主动送上门的幼兽将软肋暴露在獠牙之下。 

如浪潮般的信息素瞬间喷涌而出，一波未平一浪又起，既有着红酒的醇香，又含着巧克力苦涩香甜的味道，暗含勾引的意味，刺激着Alpha本人的神经。 

川尻莲低头咬了上去。 

—— 

第二天大平祥生全副武装地出现在练舞室。渔夫帽，口罩，围巾和团子似的大白羽绒服，裹成了奶球，跳舞的时候才把装备摘了下来。 

“不舒服吗？”休息期间川西拓实过来关切地问了一句，他在后面发现大平祥生今天跳舞病恹恹的，软绵绵的没什么精神。 

少年跪坐着正在整理着高领毛衣的衣领，笑着摇摇头。 

川西拓实刚走，白岩瑠姬就过来坐下。 

“对了，”大平祥生靠过去，很不经意地挑起了话题：“瑠姬君知道哪里有卖抑制剂的吗？” 

“……Alpha抑制剂？”白岩瑠姬眯起眼睛，突然正了脸色。祥生临近20岁，确实到了该分化的年龄了，看祥生的身材，可能性更应该是个Alpha才对。 

大平祥生想起来昨晚旖旎暧昧的氛围和从未体验的过得情热，低下头埋在掌心满脸通红，不好意思地小声道：“分化成Omega了。” 

“哦，Omega啊。”白岩瑠姬点了点头，从容地说：“抑制剂我一般……”话刚一半，他突然想到了什么，很凝重地眯起眼，开始打量起眼前裹得严严实实的少年来。 

“你的领子，扯下来让我看看。”一边说着青年直接上手扒了开来。 

“干嘛啊……”大平祥生瞬间不好意思地拉住高领，与他胡作非为的右手斗争着。 

“一旦分化成Omega的时候，会伴随第一次发情期，”白岩瑠姬见他不愿意，心里瞬间了解了内情，哼了一声松开手，“说吧，谁标记你了？” 

“……只是暂时标记，帮了个忙而已。”大平祥生委屈地抿住嘴巴，手指又在摆弄他的领子，低头说：“莲君咬了一口。” 

“大平祥生，你可真行。”青年拍了拍他的肩，“莲君那样性格的人，肯定只会送你去医务室。你要说你不是自己送上门让他咬的我可不信。” 

金发少年气呼呼地张口就想反驳，但是脑子里突然闪现出昨天自己的举动，又心虚地闭上了嘴。 

“训练结束我跟你一起去药店，还有！”白岩瑠姬站起来，手指戳着毛绒绒的金发脑袋，“发情期就离Alpha远一点。” 

“我知道了啊！” 

“祥生。” 

训练结束的午休时间，走廊的拐角处川尻莲叫住了准备离开的少年，他包裹得严严实实，川尻莲在一开始大平祥生进入舞室之时就注意到了。 

为了遮住浓郁的信息素吧，仔细闻的话其实还能在他身上嗅到自己的味道。 

“今天有好一点吗？” 

“还好。”大平祥生小声地说，渔夫帽遮住了他的半张脸，但是青年能明显观察到他手足无措的动作。 

川尻莲回想起昨天暧昧的房间里。 

他当时好像醉了。 

昏沉迷蒙的暮色里，浸在欲海里的少年，因为被自己暂时标记后整个人身上都是属于自己的味道，雪莲的清甜与酒心巧克力的苦涩交织在一起。大平祥生浑身瘫软化成水，软软嗲嗲地呻吟，最后释放在自己的手心里，沾满了粘稠的浊液。 

仿佛如梦中的影片走马而过。 

他自诩身为Alpha来说自制力是不错的，之前也有帮助其他发情的Omega送去救治的经历，可是一遇上喜欢的人还是…… 

川尻莲啊川尻莲，你到底怎么回事啊。 

“莲君那个，我还要跟瑠姬君一起去买抑制剂，没什么事的我要先走了。” 

“嗯……没事，你去吧。” 

胸腔里的心脏狂跳不止，他抓紧背包的带子，扭头转身离开。 

后颈被咬的腺体还在隐隐发热，Omega的本能几乎是蠢蠢欲动地想要依赖被标记的Alpha了，想要皮肤接触，想要拥抱，想要信息素融合，热切的欲望升腾，一丝红酒巧克力香味明晃晃地泄露出来。 

大平祥生几乎是落荒而逃。 

—— 

这两天的行程安排是到大阪拍摄杂志。 

前一天晚上一行人抵达酒店住下，第二天早上到大棚内开始拍摄杂志。 

因为具体的发情期还没过去，被嘱托过的大平祥生每天早晨按时打抑制剂，可是在放箱倒柜一阵仍然无果后，他才意识到大事不妙了。 

完了，没带抑制剂…… 

……但是明天就回去了，一天不打也没关系吧？ 

他抱着侥幸心理摸摸后颈，没有涨热的感觉，体内的信息素也如常安静地潜伏着。 

应该不会有事……吧。 

上午的拍摄如常进行，摄影棚里来了很多工作人员。休息时间，大平祥生认真地拿着手机拍摄有趣的队员打闹玩耍，随着越来越多的行程安排，他越来越有了做偶像的实感，虽然限制很多，但是生活还是很开心。 

拍摄完成后众人一起聚餐，晚上再坐大巴车回去。回酒店的路上，开着暖气不透风的车内，确实闷热得很，不少人脱了大衣羽绒服，只有大平祥生裹得严实。 

“Pocky？给我一根！” 

大平祥生拿出饼干盒子递给他，后面的鹤房汐恩不客气地咔嚓咔嚓，边吃边说：“好奇怪，原来是抹茶味道的，可是我明明闻到巧克力味了啊。” 

大平祥生瞬间绷直了身体，拉紧了围巾和外套。 

“你不热吗？”旁边的木全翔也疑惑地问道，身为Beta如此地理直气壮。 

“不热。”他陷进背靠里，缩得更小的一团。 

后颈开始逐渐发热了。 

早上的话一语成畿。 

一到酒店，大平祥生拿起背包第一波冲到电梯里，他的脚步开始虚软了，浑身使不上力气，尽量远离队里的Alpha们早走一步。 

叮得一声电梯门开，他和川西拓实一层，匆忙地点头道别便打开自己的房门。 

跌跌撞撞地砰地关上门，三两步走过栽到床上。熟悉的情热使体温慢慢在升高，由内而外地燃烧起来。 

很明显，Alpha轻咬一口的短暂标记不足以支撑一周的时间。 

发情期突发而到，再一次地来势汹汹。 

大平祥生跪趴着，脸埋进昨天向莲君借的外套，明明是雪莲的淡香，味道却比罂粟更加上瘾，Alpha及时的信息素在安慰发情的少年同时，也在诱导使他更加欲求不满。 

偏偏是外出工作的时候，偏偏忘性太大收拾得匆忙没带抑制剂。 

他拿着手机拨打了电话，一段忙音过后被接通了。 

“瑠姬君？”只能求助于同样是Omega的白岩瑠姬了。 

“怎么了祥生？” 

“我、我发情了……你有没有抑制剂啊。”少年明显带着颤抖的尾音，“我在我的房间里。” 

“你等一下！我这里也没有。”青年说：“我去看看附近有没有药店，你乖乖待在房间不要动。” 

“好。”大平祥生软软地嗯嗯回答着。 

那头便匆忙地挂了电话。 

上次莲君借给自己的衬衣，笔记本，大平祥生把所有沾着雪莲味道的东西全部放在床上，最后抱着衬衣蜷缩起来。 

他没想到发情期这么难熬，后颈的腺体也逐渐发热，除了欲望还有想要依赖Alpha的想法，只有贴近带着莲君信息素的东西他才会有种安抚感。 

扣、扣，房门突然被敲响了，他连忙光脚跑过去开门，却没想到在门口看到了衬衣的主人。 

川尻莲在大平祥生发呆之际，迅速地关上了门。 

“瑠姬说你发情了，但是附近没有药店。让我来帮忙暂时标记一下，毕竟上次也是我。” 

大平祥生低下头默默跟在他的身后，“谢谢。”一边走进了房间。 

偌大的双人床占了酒店房间不小的面积，空气中弥漫着红酒巧克力的甜味。窗帘已然拉上看不到外面星星点点的夜景，吊灯投射出暖光色的氛围，川尻莲一眼就看到了床上放着的自己的东西。 

他走过去从床上捡起来，放在旁边的书桌上。 

大平祥生瞬间地脸颊烧红，手指攥紧了衣角，紧张地结结巴巴：“那个……我不是……” 

“过来坐下。”川尻莲眯眼笑着打断。 

“放松。”他轻声说着，手指抚摸少年的发尾和脖颈，他看见大平祥生紧张地闭上眼睛，低头凑上腺体，张口咬了下去。 

雪莲的信息素被灌输进血液里融合，大平祥生被抚慰得舒服极了，整个人轻飘飘的，情难自禁地搂住川尻莲的脖颈。 

但是没有想象中的情潮褪去，反而像给燃烧的火焰又添了汽油，蔓延到整个躯壳，仿佛连灵魂也燃烧了起来。 

“不行。”大平祥生摇头，声音里已经含着哭腔。“没有用。” 

他整个人没有力气浑身软绵绵的，最让他羞耻的是身体的反应愈演愈烈，前面的性器已经情欲难耐地翘起来，Omega的天生特性促使后穴也湿透了流出水来。 

“怎么办……”他低下头，并拢着腿难堪地缩着。 

川尻莲拉开他的胳膊，让他抬头看着自己。 

大平祥生抬眼看着眼前的人，那是他一直魂牵梦萦的喜欢的莲君，想要依赖，不禁痴迷，甘愿臣服。深深刻画在心里的五官，只是看着他的脸，就忍不住欢喜。 

如果他也是同样的心情就好了。 

川尻莲也在看着他，金发少年耷拉着可怜的下垂眼，眼尾沾染的情欲已将其染红，嘴巴看起来也红润软软的。 

他闻着大平祥生的酒香就好像醉了，理智骤然被打碎，他低下头贴上了唇瓣，吻着纠缠在一起。 

唇瓣软软的，吮吸的口感令人上瘾，舌尖相抵，口涎在唇齿间翻涌，又被吞咽。空气被索取，暧昧在慢慢升温。川尻莲一边按着少年的下颌，一边手指已经抚摸上他的后腰，凹陷的腰间，顺滑的皮肤触感愈陷愈深。 

大平祥生慢慢从晕乎乎的状态学着张口回应起来，搂住莲君的脖颈柔柔回吻。唇齿相依，直至笨笨的小孩喘不上气了才放开，扯出了暧昧的银丝。 

两人额头相抵，川尻莲捧着他的脸，凝望着少年的眼底。 

“不解决你会很难受。”川尻莲扯开了领口，深情地摩挲着他的唇瓣，“乖，交给我好不好。” 

大平祥生含着泪水乖乖地点头。 

下面的发展愈加不受控制。 

Omega因为情热像是从浴缸里捞出来似的，褪去了衣物，赤裸出肌理分明的肉体。穴口早已湿湿软软，无需润滑，手指轻而易举地插进去搅弄，湿热含着，抽出来时带着殷红外翻的软肉。 

川尻莲一边安抚地吻着他，一边插入更多的手指扩张。 

大平祥生哭的满脸都是泪水，小脸委委屈屈，玻璃珠子似的眼睛溢满水光，吸着鼻子可怜地抽噎。 

后面不停地流水，手指进出迅速，很容易地就扩张结束。川尻莲的手指修长且骨节分明，轻松地握住肉感十足的臀部，弹性且柔软的手感，明明没太用力却留下色情的指痕。 

少年弯曲着腿压在胸口，突然感受到热烫的东西戳着自己两股之间，他来不及细想，紧张地捏了捏枕角，性器就直接地贯穿进去。 

“呜呜啊……” 

从未经历的过于刺激的快感侵袭神经，大平祥生颤抖着抱住他，仰起脖颈小声呻吟出声。 

下身有律动地磨弄进出，川尻莲动作不快但是抵达得很深，像是一边照顾少年的适应感受，但总是精准地撞上敏感点，一层一层累加快感。 

肌理分明的双腿夹紧了男人的窄腰，被有节奏的抽插刺激得一抖一抖，肉感的大腿内侧已经泥泞了一片，磨得通红，沾满了黏黏糊糊的浊液。 

川尻莲低头吮吸少年柔软的唇瓣，将他含着哭腔的呻吟堵在口中，舌头交缠地难舍难分，顶弄到上颚时他还会敏感地轻颤。 

太磨人了。大平祥生哭着想到，莲君不怀好意的温柔比明目张胆的使坏更让人难捱，他软软的伸开手臂求抱，搂住川尻莲的脖颈，下面的顶撞还是不急不缓，快感的浪潮起起伏伏，但总是很难达到临界点。 

他哼着鼻音撒娇道：“莲君，快一点……” 

紧致的内壁骤然缩紧，里面的水又多又湿，包裹住滚烫硬挺的性器。少年整个人仿佛汁水丰沛的水蜜桃，捣弄后流出甜蜜的液体。 

“请求这种事，难道不应该用敬称吗？”川尻莲轻声笑了，用气声说：“祥生。” 

“呜求你……快一点、啊！” 

下身突然顶得用力起来，又快又狠。脚趾舒服得蜷缩起来，擦过敏感点让少年止不住得轻颤。大幅度的抽插无比地咄咄逼人，凶狠和肆意，带着被情欲怂恿的冲动，纠缠着那个让人沉沦的温柔乡。 

大平祥生难耐地仰起头来，修长的脖颈布满了红痕，人哭得更狠了，腺体就暴露在眼底，川尻莲闻着甜味咬了上去。 

像是狼王在宣示主权。 

他勉强睁开眼，却看到川尻莲深沉的狐狸眼，那是在舞台上才能看到凌厉和性感。大平祥生被魅惑得心动，视线根本离不开他的脸。少年小心翼翼地凑过去，给予他的莲君一个轻柔的吻。 

“最喜欢……莲君了。” 

快感不是一次的消耗品，慢慢堆积叠加使人更加沉沦于欲海之中。 

大平祥生跟平常的Omega不一样，身上的肌肉柔软且富有弹性，皮肤被情欲蒸腾得透着粉红，川尻莲捏住他的大腿使其分的更开，撞的更深，明明没怎么用力却掐出了手指的红印。 

体内含住的是灼热跳动的性器，将小穴塞地满满涨涨。他肏得大开大合但很温柔照顾身下少年的感受，但凡顶的太深时大平祥生发出难过的吸气声，川尻莲便揉捏起那人的阴茎，转移其注意力贴心安抚。 

可体内的性器实在太烫太大了，饱胀得冲撞让大平祥生不停的哭泣痉挛。 

“自己坐上来好不好？” 

男人用手指卷着他的金色发尾， 大平祥生不懂他的意思，泪眼朦胧地望着他。 

川尻莲眯眼笑了起来，眼尾的弧度很是可爱。 

他伸开手臂抱住少年，两个人上下换了位置，性器从软嫩的小穴里滑出来，大平祥生夹着腿懵懵地任由他摆弄。川尻莲靠着床头，整个人慵懒地躺坐着，他扶着少年的窄腰，示意他分开腿坐在自己的腹部。 

大平祥生紧张地张开腿，跪坐在床上，臀部才慢慢碰到底下腹部富有弹性的皮肤，他不敢压太狠，几乎是大腿肌肉撑着全身的重量，然后抬头听从莲君的下一步指令。 

“往后坐，自己扶着插进去。” 

大平祥生瞬间红了脸颊，咬着下唇可怜巴巴地看着他，下垂眼耷拉下来。 

“乖。”男人安抚地吻了吻他的唇角。 

他害羞得不行，但是体内愈加瘙痒难耐，只好乖乖地低下头听从命令。手指一触碰到热烫硬胀的性器，他似乎就被吓了一跳，他是第一次碰别人的那个地方，十分不好意思，然后慢慢扶着坐下去。 

但是穴口实在太湿答答了，连他的大腿根都沾满了润滑的清液，性器触及湿滑的穴口，果然就被滑动开了。大平祥生委屈得很，求助的目光看他。 

腹黑的老狐狸笑起来，脸颊的小梨涡也是欺骗他人的伪装。他抚摸少年的后背，指使大平祥生用手扒着自己的臀瓣，半跪着微微翘起臀部，川尻莲挺身就挤了进去。 

“呜啊！” 

抵达的是前所未有的深度，擦着腺体过去，仿佛灵魂都被快感的浪潮淹没。 

大平祥生被这个姿势弄得难耐崩溃，半跪着大腿根的肌肉酸软无力，一旦想松懈力气坐下又被进入得极深，着实是进退两难的境地。 

川尻莲咬着他的喉结，然后舔了舔突出的胸锁乳突肌，“来，祥生自己动。” 

少年吸吸鼻子，听话地摆动起臀部，腰肢用力前后起伏来去自如，仿佛是做wave时的舞姿。他虽然羞耻得涨红了脸，但是一磨一撞又舒服极了，忍不住眯起眼睛像猫儿似的呻吟。 

他骑在上面颠簸着，碎发贴在额前，脖颈薄汗流下了水痕，水光透亮。软敷敷的可爱外表下早已被情欲浸透，像是沾着露水的百合花，纯洁却诱惑。 

川尻莲被后穴咬的舒爽至极，沉下眸子随着律动挺到更深处。 

少年浪潮起伏一样的胸膛，胸前熟透的小红果早已挺立，白嫩嫩的胸肌突起诱人的弧度。手指先是挑捻起乳尖揉了揉，接着亲吻胸肌的同时，顺便将其一边含入温热的口腔里。 

“啊啊……”敏感电流的瞬间从胸口直达头顶，更别提还有更刺激的厮磨。他拖着软软的绵长尾音，夹紧腿，仿佛被欺负了一样哭得哽咽。“不、不可以，莲君……” 

内壁吮吸实在太紧了，川尻莲按住大平祥生的大腿使他整个人实实在在压在自己身上，相对应的性器也达到了从未的深度。动作愈加发狠地顶撞起来。 

大平祥生哭的泪流抽噎，可怜地抱住莲君的脖颈，像小动物寻求安慰一样凑过去索吻，在唇边磨磨蹭蹭，舔舐着软乎乎的唇舌。 

随着冲撞的节奏迎合，快到达顶端的快感攫住灵魂，硬挺着性器一步步撞到了深处那个脆弱的生殖腔的入口，恐惧感瞬间笼罩着意识，自我保护地想要逃离却又被握住腰按下去。 

“啊……莲君……” 

生殖腔的小口已经颤颤巍巍地打开，大平祥生意乱情迷地哭喊着。 

他意识不清晰地晃着脑袋，迷乱地只想拼命得到Alpha的抚慰，不管是身体还是灵魂，呜咽着哭着说：“标记我，标记我……” 

好喜欢莲君。 

想被他拥有。 

再一次蹭过腺体，少年觉得前面的阴茎口烧痛起来，想要达到高潮欲望愈来愈强烈，情不自禁的抚慰自己的乳首和性器，多重刺激下，马上将要攀上欲望顶峰。 

“到、到了……啊——” 

大平祥生咬在川尻莲的肩膀上，双腿向两边张开又和上，发出舒爽又淫乱的呻吟声，拖着绵绵软软的长音。 

本就缩紧的内壁骤然吸住，川尻莲又抓住冲刺了数十下，终于释放在少年体内。 

大平祥生正处于高潮的余韵当中，腰身弓起，迷蒙着泪眼抽噎着，脚趾舒服地蜷缩交缠在一起，双腿夹紧了莲君的窄腰。突然被液体热烫到了穴内，一下颤抖起来。 

他瘫软地没有力气，大口呼吸喘着，整个人都湿透了。 

川尻莲低下头，看着已经闭上眼睛昏迷的大平祥生，他的睫毛又弯又长，还挂着意犹未尽的泪珠，脸上不再是浸湿在情欲里的淫乱模样，而是恢复到原本纯真温和的本质。 

好可爱。 

他轻柔地吻了吻大平祥生的眉眼。 

—— 

翌日清晨。 

大平祥生被手机铃声惊醒，率先睁开了眼，自己一身轻爽已经被换上了贴身的浴袍，手放在脸的旁边，乖乖地趴在莲君怀里。 

他红着脸，伸手悄悄去青年的背后拿还在响的手机。 

川尻莲瞬间抓住了他的手腕，划开屏幕，握住大平祥生的手背，连带手机一起放在自己耳边。 

“嗯……”银发散落在额前，川尻莲眯起眼睛意识还不清醒，听到河野纯喜的声音通知，慵懒地回答道：“好，我马上收拾。” 

这边大平祥生伸直了手臂，脸颊开始发热发烫，手背触碰的是温热的皮肤，他看着莲君挂了电话。 

“早安。”川尻莲凑过来吻了吻他的额头，一触即分后青年眯眼笑起来，颊间的小酒窝仿佛乘了阳光，“嗯，祥生现在浑身是我的味道呢。” 

“kiss。”大平祥生红了耳根。 

川尻莲挑眉。 

“还想要kiss。”他小声地说道，眼神飘忽不定，紧张地整个人都在抖。 

“祥生好贪心啊。”他轻笑了一声。 

“不行吗……”大平祥生突然整个人失落的垂下眼睫，低声喃喃道。昨晚的记忆像潮水一样翻涌过去，除了淡淡的雪莲信息素残留，已经了无痕迹了。 

发情期里不清楚的意识，所以稀里糊涂地就答应了请求，可是现在他连莲君一丝的想法也没有搞明白。是单纯被自己信息素诱导罢了，还是只是热心的帮助呢…… 

难过的情绪来的太直接，川尻莲好像一眼就看出了他的心思，这次没有多言，按住大平祥生吻了个尽兴。 

“你需要我，我就在你身边，不会分开的。” 

十指相扣。


End file.
